Are You Gonna Be My Gon
by Jay Navi
Summary: During a regular day at school, Killua remembers what happened on Valentine's Day. "School" AU. KilluGon. One-shot. Rated "M" for sexual themes. (Also, title sucks because I can't come up with anything else.)
1. Part 1

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: For Valentine's Day this year, I decided to do this story. I also decided to put it up in separate parts because. I might think of a reason later, but for now, it's just "because".  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Are You Gonna Be My Gon?

On a normal day, I would have been walking to school. However, today, I was running late. Well, not that it was a big deal or anything, it's just that I'd been late a few times already this month and one more meant I had to stay after school. I wouldn't mind staying after school so much if it didn't mean I couldn't spend more time with Gon. Gon…

"AH SHIT!" I exclaimed, "I forgot to meet Gon at his house!" I looked at my watch, "Shit, there's no time! I gotta get to class!"

I continued running toward school, cursing the whole way. In my mind, I only hoped Gon would forgive me for not meeting him and that he'd understand why I couldn't. When I got tired of using regular curse words, I made up my own. Granted, they weren't really clever; mostly just two curses combined. Through my cursing, I heard a familiar voice.

"Ki-llu-a~!"

I paid no attention to the voice. I was just focused on getting to school before the bell rang. The voice got closer and grew louder, but still I ignored it. I looked at my watch and thought I could make it on time. The voice spoke again.

"Ki-llu-a~!"

I turned around to see the owner of the voice jump into the air and dive right at me. What happened next seemed like slow-motion. Gon was flying through the air towards me, my eyes widened, his lips pressed right up against mine and I went falling backwards with Gon on top of me. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and his lower body rub against mine. For a moment, my tongue had entered his mouth, but then I remembered what I was doing before and pushed him off.

Gasping for air, I hit him on the head and said, "Idiot! You could have killed me!"

"Eh?" He said, "How?"

"I could have hit my head on the sidewalk! And besides, I told you not to do that in public."

I got up and extended a hand to Gon. He took it and I pulled him up off of the sidewalk. We then started walking towards school. Gon was still rubbing his head. I guess I hit him harder than I thought.

"Hey, Killua," he said.

"Yeah?"

"We've been dating for two months now," I rolled my eyes and mouthed the words he spoke next, "when are you going to take me to your house?"

So predictable. He's asked that every single morning this month. He started asking after we started to hang out, but that was only occasionally. Now, since we started to date, he's asked it more frequently. I always respond to his question the same way.

"Never," I said immediately after his question.

"Aw, come on, Killua," Gon complained, "Why not?"

"How do you think my parents would react if I told them I was dating a boy?"

"Well," Gon reasoned, "you don't need to tell them we're dating. You could just say we're friends."

"With the way you always act?" I accused, "I don't think they'd buy it."

Gon was depressed. I knew it was just an act to make me give in so, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The real reason why I didn't want Gon meeting my family was because I was afraid he wouldn't want to be my friend, let alone my boyfriend, if he knew the truth. My family is the most feared in York New City. They're also the most powerful.

My dad is the man that rules over the ten Mafia Godfathers. If there's any problems that they can't solve, they bring it to him to solve. And if he solves them, then they get solved and they stay solved. He wanted me to take over when I was older. That's why he sent me off to school; so I could learn how to operate out in the open or something stupid like that.

"But you always come over to my house," Gon said, taking me out of my thoughts, "and Aunt Mito doesn't mind that we're dating."

"That's because your aunt is crazy, dude," I said.

"She is not!" He defended.

"Oh yeah?" I argued, "The first time I ever went to your house, she asked me if I had taken your virginity, yet. And whenever I'm over, she always expects us to be naked when she comes into your room. Tell me that doesn't sound like she's crazy."

"Well," Gon said trying hard not to sound defeated, "There are times when she can be a little unreasonable, but-"

"Unreasonable?" I countered, "She always gives you things to give to me. Things best left for an adult magazine or something."

"Oh," he said brightly, "That reminds me," He flipped his backpack over his shoulder and began searching through it, "Aunt Mito said you should wear this today."

He pulled out a small package that, at first glance, you'd think held some candy. He gave it to me and I opened it to reveal, not candy but, something else that felt like one of those gloves doctors always wear. I examined it and noticed there was an opening for something so I put my finger in and shook it. It looked like a finger from one of those gloves, but the elastic part at the bottom of the glove was at the end of the finger.

"Aunt Mito said it was a… uh.. What was it? Oh. A con dumb, I think."

"Con… dumb…" I repeated, "Con… dumb? C-condom!? GAH!" I shook my hand to get the condom off then picked it up with its wrapper and shoved it back at Gon saying, "Throw it away! Throw it away!"

Gon put the condom in the first garbage we passed and asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him and said, "You… really don't know what a condom is for?"

Gon shook his head and I whispered in his ear what a condom is used for. "EH!?" When he looked at me, his face was as red as a cherry, "Really?"

I nodded and said, "You still think your aunt isn't crazy?"

"Honestly," he admitted, "I'm not so sure anymore."

He let out a sigh. I couldn't help but laugh. It was fun to see Gon defeated. And it gave me a weird sense of joy knowing that I was the one that defeated him. I can't be too sure why, though. Maybe it was because he was always so optimistic and defiant. My laughter was stopped by the ringing of the school bell.

"Shit," I said, "I'm late! Dammit, this means I'll have to stay after school."

"Don't worry," Gon reassured me, "I'll wait for you."

"Really?"

Gon nodded and said, "Now you'd better get to class before the second bell so the teacher won't have you stay for longer."

"Right."

I gave him a quick kiss and ran off to class. I navigated the hallways of school like the back of my hand. I had to dodge some kids while I ran up the stairs. If I bumped any, I apologized and continued on my way. I made it in to the classroom just as the second bell rang.

"Killua Zoldyck!" The teacher yelled as soon as I entered the room, "You are late, mister! I hope you have a reasonable excuse."

"He was probably making out with his _boyfriend_," one of the students teased. The class erupted in laughter.

"No!" I defended, "Gon and I were not making out!"

It was no secret that Gon and I were dating, as Gon had announced it to practically the whole school the day after we had started. As much as I had wanted to keep it a secret, I just couldn't bring myself to tell everyone it was false. Most people either ignored or accepted it, while others liked to tease us. Mostly me, though.

Once, somebody had teased Gon and, being Gon, he took the teasing seriously and had started to cry. I had to step in and beat the kid up. After a detention for that, word got around and everybody stopped teasing Gon. I showed that I could take the teasing and just brush it off so all the teasing was directed at me.

"Well, young man," the teacher insisted, "What is your excuse? Hm? Gangsters showing up at your door while you were trying to get ready? Or, perhaps, it was the aliens this time?"

I had used both excuses before. The first one was not that far from what had actually happened. One day, one of the Mafia Godfathers showed up at our front door and dad had called me in for the meeting. I tried to explain it was a school day, but he said that Mafia business was more important than school. I'll give you the short version of how it went: They talked and I was bored out of my skull. The second excuse, however, was entirely made-up.

"I… overslept," I admitted.

"Well," the teacher said, "I believe you have some homework to catch up on. You can do that after school. Now take you seat."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, going to where my desk was.

My teacher was the textbook definition of a 'hard ass'. Especially on me. She would give out a hundred things to work on for homework. And that's added on to my other classes, which are thankfully light. I wondered if she knew who my family was, would she still be so hard on me? I heard from Gon that his teacher was a total pushover (okay, he didn't say it like that) and at times, I wished I was in his class.

Class went on boringly. Teacher talked and asked ridiculous questions nobody knew the answers to. Then she talked more about the answers as if they should have been things we'd have known all of our lives. The more she talked, the more I found myself tuning out.

Pretty soon, I started to think of other things. Most of them had to do with Gon. I wondered how his class was going. I wondered if he was as bored as I was. I wondered what my life would have been like if I hadn't met him. Then, I thought back to the day we had first met.

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==

It was a year before we had started dating. It was a time of year that annoyed me. It was that time of year when people started acting really stupid for something they called 'love'. It was the week of Valentine's Day. And I hated it.

It wasn't because I didn't have anybody to love, it was just that nobody had wanted to love me. Every year, I'd get paper hearts made out to me by girls because they felt obligated to do so. At least, that's what I had always assumed. After all, with people telling you 'don't fall in love' your whole life, you tend to think that nobody would want to fall in love with you.

Anyway, during the week of Valentine's Day, I'd get a few paper hearts in my locker. I didn't pay them much attention, but I kind of looked forward to them. So, when I didn't get any paper hearts in my locker during that year, because I didn't realize the girls had started a new tradition, I was a little disappointed. I kept checking my locker throughout the day to see if there were any paper hearts, but there weren't. I did that for the entire week, until the last day of the week.

On the last day of the week, I found out the girls' new tradition. When I opened my locker in the morning, about fifty or so paper hearts came out like an avalanche and buried me. I was underneath the pile of paper hearts, with my arms the only thing visible. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me up. As I sat up, the one that pulled me from my paper grave fell backwards and banged their head on the lockers.

"Ow…" They said.

When I looked at my savior, I noticed that it was a boy around my age. He had spiky black and green hair and was wearing the school uniform. I had never seen him around before, so I figured he was new. At first glance, he didn't really look too dignified. His legs were wide open and he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Um… Thanks," I said.

He stopped rubbing his head and beamed at me saying, "You're welcome!"

"You know," I began, "I could have gotten out of there by myself."

"Eh?" He said, "But it looked like you needed help. There must be, like, a hundred of these!"

"Yeah, it seems like the girls have a new tradition. How annoying. Oh. By the way, I'm Killua."

I extended my hand to him. He looked at stupidly. I had just met this kid and he was already starting to annoy me. I figured it was a new record or something. I made a motion with my hand that most people would have known meant for them to grab it.

After a second of him staring at my hand stupidly, I said, "Well? Come on! Take my hand!" He blinked. "What? You don't know what a handshake is?"

"Hand…shake…?" He said, "Oh! Right. Sorry." He took my hand and continued, "I'm Gon. Gon Freecss. It's nice to meet you, Killua."

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-==-x==-==

"Killua Zoldyck!" The teacher's voice brought me from my thoughts.

I stood up and said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Answer the following question," she said, "How many Foxbears are there living in the surrounding York New City area?"

_The hell kind of question is that?_ I thought and guessed, "42?"

The teacher sighed and said, "If you were paying any kind of attention, young man, you would have heard me just say the Foxbears are native to a small fishing island that is known to have a great number of tourists. Do you know what this island is called and why tourists travel there every year?"

I could have sworn that she was only calling on me because she hates me, but I ventured a guess, "The island is called Tuna Isle and everything is made from sea shells."

The class once again laughed and the teacher's only response was, "Take your seat. Obviously, you need to do some reading after school, as well."

The teacher went on about Tuna Isle's ecosystem or something like that. She told the class to open the textbooks and we started reading from them. Apparently, there was a whole chapter of the textbook dedicated to this mysterious island that's shaped like a fish. I decided I could care less about this and stood my textbook upright so it would give me cover for when I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes, thinking about the days after I had met Gon.

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==

As usual with the days after Valentine's Day, I had a lot of chocolate. Not that I didn't mind chocolate, I absolutely loved it. It was the only thing good about Valentine's Day, in my opinion. However, this year, I had a new experience: sharing the chocolate.

After Gon had 'rescued' me, as he put it, from my 'Valentine's grave' (again, his words), we decided to hang out. For the first time in my life, I laughed with somebody about something that didn't even make sense. It was weird what I was feeling. Gon had said that it was 'the power of friendship'. I didn't know that friendship had a power, but I went along with it anyway.

Gon invited me over to his house after school one day. Luckily, I didn't have detention that day so after school we walked together. We ended up in a relatively new part of town; only a few years old, but still older than me. It was a very hilly place, too. There were houses built on every side of every hill, that I could see.

"There it is!" Gon said, pointing.

"What?" I asked, looking to where he was pointing.

"That's my house!" He said.

"Which one?" I asked.

He pointed to the very top of the largest hill, where a pretty big house was sitting. Though, it didn't look quite that big from where I was standing. Gon grabbed my arm and started dragging me up the hill. At first, there were stairs to walk up, but about two-thirds from the top, the stairs just suddenly stopped. The rest of the way was just a dirt path.

When we got to the top, I stopped. The house was huge! I saw at least three stories, not including a window at the very top that seemed like it would be placed in an attack. Despite the area being new, the house seemed pretty old. Though, you'd have to stare at it for a long time to realize that.

Gon pushed open the front door and said, "Aunt Mito, I'm home!"

"You live with your aunt?" I asked, "What happened to your parents?"

"Mm," he said, "My dad's an archaeologist, so I don't see him very often."

"And your mom?"

His eyes showed sadness when he said, "She died. Giving birth to me."

"I… I'm sorry," I apologized, "If I had known-"

Gon cut me off, "It's not your fault, Killua," his eyes beamed at me again, "But it's alright. After all, I have my Aunt Mito. She takes really good care of me!"

"Ah, Gon!" A woman's voice came from down the hall, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Oh? And who is this?"

"Aunt Mito," Gon said, "this is my friend, Killua! We met at school a few days ago."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," I said politely.

"Oh," Aunt Mito said, "The pleasure is all mine. Y'know, I'm glad that Gon is finally taking some initiative."

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"I have been trying to hook him up with girls for years!" She explained, "But now, he brings home such a beautiful girl like you and-"

"Aunt Mito!" Gon said, "Killua isn't a girl! Killua is a boy!"

"Oh!" Aunt Mito said, "Oh, I'm very sorry." She lifted up one of my bangs and said, "It's just that your hair threw me off. Again, I am so very sorry. But Gon," she said turning towards him, "You should have told me that you preferred boys. All those years of trying to get you in bed with a girl. I should have known something was wrong."

"Aunt Mito…" Gon said, obviously feeling as embarrassed as I was.

"So, tell me, Killua," Aunt Mito said, "do you have Gon's v-i-r-g-i-n-i-t-y?"

"His what?" I asked.

She eyed me suspiciously, "Let me rephrase: have you two had s-e-x?"

I blinked and looked to Gon for help. His face was redder than an apple, not that mine looked any different. I wasn't sure how Gon could have turned out so normal when he had this person to raise him. His aunt kept asking me these weird questions and I silently pleaded with Gon to take me away from her. I didn't care where we went, just as long as she wasn't there.

Gon grabbed my arm and told his aunt, "Well, it's been nice chatting with you, Aunt Mito, but Killua and I have to go to my room now."

"Oh," Aunt Mito said in a sudden realization, "I got ya. You were planning on doing it tonight. Oh. Well, I'm sorry that I ruined your surprise Gon. If you need me to take any pictures, I'll just be in the kitchen."

Gon led me upstairs as his aunt walked back into the doorway she came out of. When we got into Gon's room, he closed the door behind him and locked it. He slumped against the door and profusely apologized. I told him that his aunt was crazy. He dismissed it, saying she had an 'active imagination'.

"'Active imagination', my ass!" I exclaimed, "How the hell do you live with her? How the hell are you so normal? What the hell was she talking about with her spelling? And just how many girls have you slept with?"

"None," Gon defended, "I haven't slept with any girls. Aunt Mito just left me in a room with this one girl one time and she thinks that I don't like girls now because all we did was play games."

"Uh-huh," I said, disbelieving.

"It's true!" He said.

"Whatever," I said, dismissing the subject that I didn't want to talk about anymore, "We have homework to do so let's do it first and get it out of the way. Then we can play some games."

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==

**End of Part 1.**


	2. Part 2

==-==-==-==-===-==-==-==  
A/N: Well, I guess Happy Valentine's Day to everybody. Even though Valentine's Day is past. Anyway, here's part 2 of the one-shot. And I found a reason why I'm uploading in parts. It's because I needed some time to work on the story, but I still wanted you to read something. Also, fair warning, this part takes advantage of the 'M' rating by giving you a scene similar to one found in "The Fountain Redux" with more detail. Writing this scene was easier that writing that scene because of the "T" rating on "The Redux". The only real troubles I had (and "have", I guess) is figuring out what to call "it". I think what I have in here is what I'll use again if I ever do something like it. Anyway, enough of my ramblings for now. Enjoy!  
==-==-==-==-===-==-==-==

**Part 2**

The sound of the lunch bell woke me up. I shot up straight in my chair and heard as the teacher finished her speech on whatever the topic of discussion was. I had guessed that it was still in the textbook, as I wasn't woken up sooner. After the bell had rang, everybody in class moved to put their books away and get their lunches out. It took me a second to realize what was happening, but I did the same.

After navigating the halls of school once again, I saw Gon waiting at a table. I ran up to him and greeted him. His way of greeting me is by planting his lips on mine and exchanging tongues. After our 'greeting', we lined up outside the cafeteria. Gon didn't need to, because his aunt always makes him food, but I did, because nobody in my family would even think of making me food.

The line moved rather quick for about thirty students. I grabbed my food and paid, getting an extra drink for Gon. I never really asked why he didn't bring a drink with the rest of his food, but I guess I never really saw a point in asking. I handed Gon his drink and walked back to our table. After sitting down, we started eating.

A short while later, Gon said, "Hey, Killua, say 'ah'."

"Huh?" I said, turning my head to face him.

The next thing I knew, Gon had shoved a forkful of food into my mouth. I nearly choked because he pushed it in almost to the back of my throat. After making sure all the food was off his fork, he took it out of my mouth. I chewed the food and swallowed, gasping for air afterwards. I hit him on the head.

"You idiot!" I scolded him, "What did you do that for?"

"Ow!" He said, "I was just trying to feed you. You know, like what other couples do."

"Well, next time," I said, "give me a little more warning. And don't shove your fork that far back."

"Okay," he said.

I continued eating my food. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Gon hadn't touched his food since he fed it to me. I looked at him and saw that he was sitting with his mouth open. I blinked. I asked him why he was like that.

"Feed me." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Feed me some of your food," he explained, "so we can be like those other couples."

I sighed and said, "If it's that important to you to be like other couples, then fine."

I took a forkful of my food and put it in Gon's open mouth. He closed his mouth on my fork and started to move his mouth on it. His mouth went to my fingers, which were about halfway up the handle, and back. He did that twice and on the second time, his mouth went off the fork.

"Mmm…. Killua's food is delicious!" He said.

"I-it's just cafeteria food." I said, "It can't be that good."

"Hm?" He stared at me with a puzzling look and said, "Killua, why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not blushing!" I said.

"But you are!" Gon insisted.

"Am not!" I looked away.

I grabbed a napkin and started wiping my fork off. I told him that he had gotten his slobber all over. Once my fork was wiped clean, I started eating again. Again, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Gon hadn't touched his food. When I looked at him, it looked as if he was in deep thought. I was concerned since it isn't a look I normally saw on Gon.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come with me," he said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my lunch. He dragged me past other tables full of people eating and talking, only looking at us for a split second before returning to their lunch. He led me to a door that led to some side stairs that weren't used very often. At the bottom of the stairs, he leaned up against the wall.

"What's going on, Gon?" I demanded, "What the hell are you-"

I was cut off when Gon grabbed my shirt and pulled me into him. Our lips touched and his arms went around my neck. Instinctively, my arms went around his neck. Our tongues were exchanged in each other's mouth, exploring and fighting. My mouth moved on his and his mouth moved on mine.

A short time after our lips had touched, my mouth moved down to his chin and then over to his cheek. It moved down onto his neck and my hands moved to Gon's front. I started unbuttoning his shirt as my mouth move to the front of his neck. With his shirt completely unbuttoned, I started to make my way down his chest.

"Ah, Killua." Gon said, almost breathless.

As I started kissing his chest, I made my way along his shoulders and down to his right nipple. I licked it a few times before putting my mouth over it. When I started sucking on it, he let out a soft moan followed by name. As I was sucking on his nipple, I closed my teeth on it and started grinding. This made Gon moan some more.

When I was done with his right nipple, I kissed my way over to his left one in a straight line. I did the same thing on his left nipple as I did on his right, only reversed. Gon's moaning made me continue. After I had finished with his left nipple, I kissed my way down the rest of his chest and onto his belly. As I reached his belly button, I covered it with my mouth. I licked the skin around his navel before licking the whole area inside.

"K-Killua," Gon said as I started kissing the rest of his belly, "I think I know why you were blushing at the table."

"Hm?" I said without stopping what I was doing.

"It was-" he breathed heavily, "It was because of what I did with your fork, isn't it?'

I stopped kissing his belly and stood up to look him in the eyes, resting my forehead against his and said, "Is that what you think?"

"Mm."

I moved my mouth closer to his saying, "Well, I suppose you could be right."

I pressed my lips against his and we exchanged tongues once more. My mouth moved to get a better position on his while his did the same. It seemed as though our tongues found new areas of each other's mouth to explore each time. Especially with our mouths moving on the other one's all time. Gon broke our kiss first, which was unusual for him.

"Killua," he said, "I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Yea-no!" He glared at me.

I laughed and said, "It was a joke. So, what were you thinking about?"

"Well," he said, "it just seems to me that every time we do this, you're the one that always makes me feel good by kissing my chest."

"Are you saying you don't like that?" I asked.

"No, no," he defended, "I don't hate it. In fact, I love it. Especially what you do with your tongue."

"So, what's the matter, then?"

"Well, it seems like you're the one that does it all the time. And, well," he diverted his eyes to the ground, "it's just that I'd like to make you feel good, too, Killua."

"Is that all?" I asked, "Well, I guess it's alright."

I started unbuttoning my shirt so Gon could kiss my body when he grabbed my hands and said, "No, not there."

"Huh?" I was confused.

Didn't Gon say he wanted to make me feel good? How can he do it if my shirt is on? And just what did he mean by 'not there'? I'd like to say that I had this kid figured out all the time, but the truth is, most of the time, he's a mystery. He lowered my arms to my waist.

"There." He said.

"What do you mean-" he knelt down and started unzipping my pants, "Oh God! Gon, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to make you feel good," he said, "I think."

By the end of his last sentence, Gon had exposed my member to himself. I never thought that I'd be doing this with Gon. At least, not this soon. Gon grabbed my member and started stroking it. I felt it get harder and harder to the point where it was stiff.

"Ah!" Was all I could say.

"Does it feel good, Killua?" Gon asked.

I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself and said, "Yeah." breathlessly.

"Then can I move on?" He asked.

"M-move on?" I repeated, "To what?"

He licked my member and I shot up straight with a surprised noise escaping my mouth. The noise quickly turned into one of pleasure as Gon continued licking it on every side before sticking the head into his mouth. He slobbered on that for a little while, he also licked it several times, before he took my member further into his mouth. The farther my member went into his mouth, the more I realized I couldn't support myself just by holding on to Gon so I put one hand against the wall while the other went on his head. It seemed Gon wouldn't stop until I was fully into his mouth because I started to feel his throat.

"Ah, G-Gon. Ah."

I couldn't find any other words to say because Gon started moving back and forth on my member. A little bit went out of his mouth at first, but the more he did it, the more went out. Though, he never took it out of his mouth fully. All I could do was let out moans which, I think, fuelled Gon as much as his moans fuelled me. He was going at a steady pace for a while.

"Ah, Gon, faster. Fa-faster, Gon. Ah." I urged.

Gon heard my urgings and decided to do what I wanted. There was less time between when I went out of Gon's mouth to when I went in. Before I knew it, my lower body was moving along with Gon's mouth. It moved forward when his mouth took me in, and it move back when I went out of his mouth. Both hands were now on Gon's head.

Suddenly, a new sensation came over me. It sort of felt like I needed to pee, but not really, it's hard to explain. I didn't pay attention to the sensation, though, because I was just enjoying the warmth moistness of Gon's mouth. In and out, forward and back, the only sounds audible were my moanings. The sensation got bigger and I stopped moving my body. Gon, however, continued moving along my member.

"G-Gon," I said, "Stop. Something feels weird." Gon didn't stop and the sensation became more intense. "Stop, I said! Gon! I think I'm gonna…! AH~!"

I felt something shoot out from my member and Gon stopped moving with my member still in his mouth. Gon didn't seem to want to take it out, even with whatever it was that was coming out of it. He resumed moving back and forth along my member and I thought I heard a noise coming from Gon. It wasn't a noise I was expecting to hear and it was very different from the noises I was making earlier. The noise coming from Gon sounded like… gulping?

"G-Gon," I began, "Are you… swallowing whatever just came out of me?"

With one last gulp, Gon took my member out of his mouth and said, with satisfaction, "Ah…Yup!" He wiped the corner of his bottom lip with his sleeve.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What?" He stared blankly at me.

"Do you even know what that was that just came out of me?"

"Yeah…" He said in a tone that suggested I should know as well.

I stared at him in confusion. How the hell did he know something I didn't? Wasn't I supposed to be the smart one in this relationship? Maybe Gon's classes covered something mine didn't. I decided to switch the subject so Gon wouldn't let on that I didn't know.

"More importantly," I said, "how did you learn to do that?"

"Aunt Mito," he explained, "told me how to do it."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I asked. I moved to sit down beside Gon and continued, "So, did she tell you everything?"

"Yep," he said, beaming, "She told me everything that I should do and in what order to do it."

"So," I reasoned, "your aunt tells you how to pleasure a boy in that area, and you say she isn't crazy."

"Um…" Gon said, confused.

I sighed and said, "Never mind. But you do realize it's your turn now, right?"

"EH!?" Gon looked at me alarmed.

"What's with that look?" I complained, "You think it's okay for you to just do that to me? C'mon, let me take your pants off." I grabbed his pants and started pulling them off, with Gon fighting to keep them on.

"No, Killua, I-" Gon began, but got cut off by the bell.

"Shit," I said, "if I'm late after lunch, I'll have to stay longer after school." I stood up, "But next time, I get to do that to you. Got it?"

I started going towards the door when Gon's voice called after me, "Killua."

"Hm?" I turned to look at him.

"Pants." He said simply.

"Huh?" I looked down to see my member still hanging out of my pants. "Oh. Right. I forgot."

After placing my member back inside my pants, and zipping them up, I left Gon with a 'Next time' and ran toward my class. On the way, I ran by the cafeteria. It was basically empty, only a few people were at tables. I guessed they were just finishing up their lunch. Speaking of lunch, I saw the table Gon and I were at before with both of our lunches still there. I wanted to go over and finish eating, but I knew I had to get to class before the second bell rang.

_Well,_ I thought, _there__'__s money well wasted. Thanks a lot, Gon. Now I__'__m gonna be hungry for the rest of the day._

I navigated the hallways and stairs once again and somehow managed to step into class right before the bell. I let out an inaudible sigh of relief and took a seat at my desk. The teacher began talking about fractions and decimals in relation to certain numbers. I, once again, found myself paying less attention to what the teacher was saying and more attention to my own thoughts. I thought about all the times I went over to Gon's after school and wondered if we could ever have the same kind of fun as we had then, or if our fun would be replaced by the new kind we had just discovered.

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-=-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-=-x==-==

The road to Gon's house had become familiar to me, as I've been travelling it for a few weeks now. I even learned how to get there from my house so I could meet Gon before school. I had to, seeing as how Gon could never come over to my house. It didn't take me long, either. I suppose I was a fast learner in that regard.

This day wasn't a school day, but I was still going over to Gon's. I put some chocolates that I had been saving into my backpack to share with Gon. They were some that I had gotten the past week or so. Normally, I would have eaten them the day that I got them, but since I met Gon, I didn't want him to feel left out or like I was holding out on him. I opened the door to my room, looked around, and started to make my way quietly to the front door.

"Kill," said a cold, emotionless voice as I reached for the door handle. I froze and the voice continued, "Where are you going?"

I turned around to face my oldest brother. His almost-lifeless eyes were beating down on me. They always gave me the creeps. The way he stared blankly at you made you feel like he was looking into your soul. I also sometimes wondered if he was a ninja because he was always so quiet when he snuck up on you.

"Illumi," I said, acknowledging him, "I was just.. Going to school."

Illumi tilted his head and said, "Is that so?" He lifted his head a little bit with a finger on his chin and continued, "Isn't today Saturday?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "It's a special class today. Extra credit if you go. And you know how my grades are right now."

"I was told they were the best in your class," he said, "Is this not true, Kill?"

"Yeah…" I said, hesitantly, "But I…" I tried to come up with a believable lie so I said, "I want to become the best in the school. Yeah. Right now, I'm ranked Number 10 and that's pretty good, but I want to become Number 1 so it'll bring more respect for the family."

"Then might I suggest you take these with you?" He held up my textbooks.

"Uh…" I was wasting time talking with Illumi, time I could be spending with Gon. I had to get out of there fast so I said, "We don't need the textbooks today. It's a subject that isn't covered in them."

"Alright," he dropped the books which made me jump, "If you don't mind me asking, Kill, why do you have your backpack?"

"For the paperwork, of course!" I faked a smile and continued, "It may not be in the textbooks, but they're bound to give out homework."

Illumi said nothing. I stood by the door, waiting for him to respond. I hated when he did that. With his eyes as lifeless as they were, it seemed as though sometimes he was actually really dead. I reached behind me for the door.

"Well," I said, "I should get going. I don't want to be late and miss it."

I turned around and followed through with what I was doing in the first place. When I was out the door, and the door was closed, I sighed in relief. I never let my family know that I had made a friend. Being a mafia family, you never know how they're going to react to it. They might say something like 'a friend only corrupts you from our ideals' or something.

It seemed stupid to me, though. Since meeting Gon, I hadn't been thinking anything I wasn't thinking before about the 'ideals' of the Zoldyck family. Ever since I was old enough to decide for myself, and not blindly believe everything I was told, I had thought the Zoldyck family's 'ideals' were all really dumb. To me, they didn't really seem like ideals, but more rules so the mafia families wouldn't try anything against us. When I was younger, I tried to go against some of the ideals. They punished me for a week and I never openly rebelled against them.

"They're all bullshit," I said to myself before running off to Gon's.

**End Part 2**

==-==-==-==-===-==-==-==  
A/N: Just wanting to let you know that is not the end of the flashback. I just decided to cut it there because I need a bit more time to think of the rest of the flashback. Obviously, this means that there will be a Part 3. Will there be a Part 4? I don't know. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there.  
==-==-==-==-===-==-==-==


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Outside the gate and a little ways down the road, my instincts told me to look back. I didn't notice anything so I shrugged my shoulders and continued running. My instincts once again told me that I needed to look back. As I did, I noticed two figures jumping into the shadows. I was being followed.

_I guess Illumi didn__'__t believe me,_ I thought,_ so he sent some goons to follow me. Damn. I can__'__t lead them to Gon._

I decided to duck into an alleyway. Unfortunately, it was a dead end. However, I noticed that there was a fire escape ladder hanging down. Unfortunately, again, it was out of my reach. So, I decided to get a nearby garbage can and put it underneath so I could climb up. However, despite the added height the garbage can gave me, I was still too short.

I cursed my age, believing it to be the root of my height problems. I heard voices getting louder and I knew I didn't have time to get another garbage can. My mind could only think of one thing to do, so I hid inside the garbage can. There wasn't any garbage in it, thankfully, but it reeked. I heard the voices as they entered the alleyway but they were all unfamiliar to me.

Was it possible Illumi hadn't sent them after me? If he had, I would have recognized their voices. I know every goon's voice that works at our compound and it's highly unlikely that Illumi would send goons from somewhere else. Besides, even if he did, they wouldn't have caught up to me so fast. The closest compound to our house is practically on the other side of town and I was the fastest runner in the mafia community.

"Where did he go?" a voice said from the dead end of the alley.

"A fire escape!" said a voice right beside me, "He must have gone up there!"

"Idiots!" A third voice said, "If we lose this kid, then our whole plan is fucked. Get up there and find him."

"Yes sir." the two other voices said in unison.

Plan? I had to wonder what their plan was. Was it to kidnap me and hold me for ransom? If that was their plan, then it was already fucked, because nobody would pay a ransom for me. Not my parents, not my brothers, not the mafia community, not even Gon.

_Aw shit, Gon! _I thought, _I gotta get out of here so I can meet Gon._

Fortunately, I wasn't waiting much longer because I heard the loud banging of the metal garbage can I was in. I guessed that the two goons were climbing on the can to reach the fire escape ladder. I heard their voices get farther away. Once I couldn't hear them anymore, I assumed they had gotten onto the roof. I also had to assume the person he third voice belonged to was gone and that it was safe for me to get out.

I lifted the lid up and poked my head out. When I had made sure that nobody was around, I got out of the garbage can and continued running toward Gon's. I put my finger in my ears and wiggled it so they would stop ringing. If I had known the garbage can was going to be that loud, I would have found a different place to hide. And on top of that, I think my clothes smelled a little funny. I think they might have soaked in the smell of the garbage can.

I made it to Gon's without anything else happening. I was a little surprised that I had lost those people so fast. I guessed they were amateurs looking for a quick way to get money. I mean, if I was them, kidnapping a seemingly normal rich kid that was all alone would sound pretty good. Unfortunately for them, I just happened to belong to a mafia community that trained me to think quickly so that I could avoid getting kidnapped.

"Good morning Miss Mito," I said as Gon's aunt opened the door.

"Oh, Killua," she said, "Please, you can call me "Aunt Mito". After all, you come all the way up this extremely big hill almost every day just to make love to Gon. I feel like it makes us practically family."

I felt a little uncomfortable when she brought up 'making love', but I decided to go along with it. I said, "Yeah, uh, is Gon awake, yet?"

"I don't know," she said, "I haven't heard a sound from him since last night. Why don't you go on up there and see for yourself?"

"Alright," I said as Aunt Mito stepped aside to let me in.

I took my shoes off when I got inside and ran up the stairs to Gon's room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked, but there wasn't an answer. I thought it was weird for Gon to have his door locked when he knew I was coming over. My mind couldn't help but wander, thinking what was happening in there.

I decided to use a trick I learned from the mafia community when I was younger to pick the lock on Gon's door. I took a paperclip I had in my pocket, bent it out a bit and put it in the doorknob. After a few twists and turns, I had unlocked the door silently. I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey, Gon," I said walking into his room, "I'm he-"

I ended my sentence early because standing in front of me was an almost naked Gon. His pants were around his knees as he had just pulled his underwear up to cover his area. His shirt was on his bed. I felt my face turn red as I just stood there with my mouth open. Gon didn't seem too mad that I had just walked in on him changing, but his voice wasn't too pleasant, either.

"Killua!" He said, moving his arms to cover himself.

"Ah!" I said, realizing, "S-Sorry!"

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door. My face still felt a little hot and I was breathing heavily. I feared that I had just ruined our friendship. I thought Gon would be too embarrassed to hang out with me anymore.

_Oh, fuck,_ I thought, _oh, shit. Oh, fuck. Oh, shit. Oh, shitfuck. I__…__ I just saw Gon in his underwear. What the fuck?_

I started hitting my head with my palm saying, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

A second later, Gon opened his door again and said, "Eh? What's stupid?"

"G-Gon!" I said, "I am so sorry. I-I had no idea that-"

Gon put up his finger to silence me and started sniffing the air. I was confused at what he was doing. He started sniffing the air around me and then he started to sniff my clothes. I stepped back from him, but he moved with me, moving on to sniff my hair. I was going to ask him what he was doing, but he leaned back and put his forefinger and his thumb over his nose to plug it.

"Killua, you stink," he said.

"Eh?" I wondered.

"What were you doing? Playing in the garbage?"

"Uh…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell Gon about those goons.

He grabbed my shirt and started to pull it off, taking my backpack with it. I asked him what he was doing. He insisted that I have a bath to get the smell of garbage off me. Once he got my shirt off, he threw it on the ground unceremoniously. I told him that it was my favorite shirt and that he should treat it better.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically, "It's gonna have to go in the wash, though, Killua. Same with your pants."

He started to undo my belt, but I grabbed his hands and pushed him away. I told him that I didn't have another change of clothes, hoping it would save me from the water. Gon just said that I could borrow some of his and started to go for my belt again. Again, I pushed his hands away.

"Fine," I said, "I'll take the damn bath. But I can undress myself."

Gon led me to the bathroom and told me that there should be enough hot water for me. He also informed me that he had just taken a bath, which made me blush for some reason. Perhaps it was the thought of Gon in the bath or it could have been the thought of sitting in the same bath that Gon had just been in. Either way, Gon wondered why I was blushing. I told him I wasn't and he dropped the subject rather quickly, which surprised me.

"You go ahead and get in," Gon said, "I'll leave a towel and some clothes for you over here."

He pointed to where he'd leave the things and didn't move. I wondered why he was just standing there. He said it was nothing, but still stood there. There was a silence that fell on the room. Normally, I wouldn't mind silence, but this silence felt weird. Nobody was doing anything which felt strange.

"Well?" I said finally.

"'Well' what?" Gon asked.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Oh," Gon said, "Right."

He left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I ran some water for my bath and, after it was filled, took the rest of my clothes off and got in. While I was in the bath, I couldn't help but think about those goons from earlier. What _was_ their plan? Who did they work for? I wondered if I would ever find out.

"Killua," Gon's voice called.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I've got your towel and some clothes," he said, "I'll leave them where I said, alright?"

"Alright," I called back, "Oh, and don't you dare look in my backpack until I'm done."

"Okay!" Gon said.

_Shit, what did I do?_ I thought, _Gon__'__s probably going to look and eat all the chocolate I have in there!_

I decided that in order to be able to have some of my own chocolates, I'd have to wash up really quick. It was damn near impossible with Gon always barging in and asking if I was done. He came in three times before I threw a bar of soap at him. It hit him in the head. After I asked him to throw the soap back, he left and didn't come in again because I told him the next thing I threw would be the shampoo bottle.

When Gon had left me in peace, I washed the smell of the garbage off of me. I decided next time I was chased by goons, I wouldn't hide in the garbage can. After the smell was gone, I got out of the bath and dried myself off with the towel. I felt a little uncomfortable putting on Gon's clothes, but considering the alternative was to be naked until my clothes were dry, I put them on.

When I came out of the bathroom, Gon was standing beside the door. I looked down and saw he was holding my backpack. I wanted to question him as to why he held my backpack, but he just grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get used to him dragging me around everywhere. I would have guessed that if my arm hadn't been replaced in two months, it'd be a miracle.

"Here!" He shoved my backpack at me. "I didn't look in it, just like you asked."

"Really?" I asked surprised. Then I got a little suspicious and said, "Let me smell your breath."

"Eh? Why would you want to do that?"

"Just breathe out, you idiot."

"Alright," Gon said confused.

He breathed and I sniffed. I could detect the smell of chocolate from anything if a wind blew it. So, if Gon had lied to me about not looking in my bag, I'd be able to smell chocolate on his breath. I sniffed and recognized a few scents. Mint was the dominant one, but no chocolate.

"So you really didn't look in my backpack?" I asked.

"Nope." Gon said, "So what's so important that you didn't want me to see?"

"Something I've been keeping for a while."

I opened my backpack up and showed Gon all the chocolate that I smuggled out of my house. He seemed impressed that I had so much. I reached in and took one of the chocolates out and gave it to Gon. I then reached in and pulled out a chocolate for myself. I told him that we could share the chocolates while we played.

==-=-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==

"Daydreaming, again, Mr. Zoldyck?" The teacher's voice brought me out of my thoughts again.

"Uh, no, ma'am," I lied terribly.

"Then what was the class discussing?" The teacher asked sternly.

"Politics?" I guessed.

The teacher stared at me with seemingly ice cold eyes. It was like she was seeing if I was being serious or if I was joking. The fact that she hadn't answered right away made me wonder if I had guessed correctly. If I had made the right guess, it'd save me more time after school and that was something I was looking forward to. It'd suck if I had even more time added onto my stay after school because it'd mean that I had less time to be with Gon.

The teacher just walked away and continued on with her lesson on Politics. I paid attention for a little while, but the sound of the teachers voice was just so boring that I couldn't help but tune out again. I knew that if I was caught thinking of something else again, I'd be in trouble, so, I forced myself to tune in again and actually listen to what the teacher was saying. Thankfully, she was talking about the local politics, which was something I knew. However, the teacher called to me and asked me a question I was not expecting to hear.

"Mr. Zoldyck," she said and I stood, "Name the man who is in charge of keeping Yorknew City running."

The obvious answer to me would have been my dad, because he keeps the mafia families in check. But if I said that, people might start thinking I was involved with the mafia. And if people start thinking that, word will go around the school and eventually reach Gon's ears. Then Gon might not want to be with me anymore. What was I gonna do?

"Uh," I said, "T-the mayor?"

The teacher eyed me suspiciously again and said, "And what is the mayor's name?"

I racked my brain trying to remember the name of the old man. I pictured him in my head, because he came to visit my dad at our house once (probably to get support to keep him in office). He was very old, I knew that, with a curly white beard. He was also very laid back for somebody his age, and he had this stupid laugh that annoyed me. I tried to remember what dad had called him, because he didn't say 'Mr. Mayor' like anybody else would.

"N-Netero," I remembered, "Isaac Netero."

"That is correct," the teacher said and I sighed an inaudible sigh of relief.

The bell rang and the teacher made sure everybody knew their homework. The teacher also let everybody know that there wasn't going to be any school in a couple weeks then she dismissed everybody except for me. Once everyone was gone from class, the teacher called me to her desk. She gave me a piece of paper with a list on it.

"This is a list of things you need to do before you leave school today," she said, "I will be in the Teacher's Lounge if you need any help. Come and see me when you're finished with your list so I can inspect it."

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

The teacher left and I looked over the list she gave me. It was usual after school stuff like make sure the desks in the classroom were neat and free of garbage. There was also a note to clean the chalkboard with the supplies in the closet. Not to mention about twenty other items that would take a while to do each of them. I sighed, thinking I was never going to get out of school to hang out with Gon.

I got to work on the list, starting with the chalkboard, because that would take me the longest to do. I got the rag and the spray bottle out from the closet where the class supplies are kept, moved a desk from the front row up to to where the chalkboard was and started spraying the cleaner on. After a few squirts of the cleaner, I wiped it off with the rag so that it looked as good as new. Doing the same thing over and over again got so boring really quickly, so I thought about that day, about a year after I had met Gon.

**End of Part 3**

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: So, as you can probably assume, there will be a Part 4. I'm hoping to have Part 4 be the last part to this incredibly long and difficult one-shot.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==


	4. Part 4

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: I know I said I'd try to make this the last part. But, I just couldn't. The flashback just took too long. I'm sorry.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

**Part 4**

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==

It was the week of Valentine's day and, like last year, I kept checking my locker cautiously. I didn't know if the girls would try to sneak in a few valentines here and there throughout the week before I got buried like last year. Whenever I checked, I didn't see any. I was sort of relieved that I didn't see any, but I feared what was coming up at the end of the week.

I ran the familiar road up to Gon's house to meet him. As I got there, he was just leaving his house. I ran up to him and said hi. He turned around, greeted me back and we both started off for school. We raced to see who could get the farthest after the hill; he won.

"Damn," I said as I caught up with Gon, "I thought I had you that time."

Gon laughed and said, "Better luck next time, Killua. And it looks like that's five chocolates you owe me now."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "I'm sure I'll be getting lots today, so I'll get them to you on Monday. How does that sound?"

"Eh?" He said, "Monday? By then they'll all be gone!"

"No they won't!" I defended, "I don't go through chocolates _that_ fast!"

Gon laughed and I joined in. At the beginning of the year, we had started to bet with chocolates. Sometimes we bet on who could win races and other times we bet on who could get the High Score on a video game. Gon won most of the time, but I won occasionally. Though, I think that Gon let me win on those occasions.

As we walked, I thought that I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I looked back, but didn't see anything. Gon asked me what was wrong and I told him it was nothing, but I continued looking back. When I was convinced there was nothing wrong, I turned my head around again to look forward. Then, somebody grabbed underneath my arms and lifted me up.

"Hey!" I shouted, "What the hell?"

"I got the kid, sir," the man said from behind me.

"Very good," another man stepped out from an alley.

I tried kicking my captor, but he was out of my reach. Gon tried hitting the one holding me as well, but he was pushed aside. Seeing Gon being treated like that got me pissed. I swung my legs forward and back so they would connect with the man, but again, he was out of reach. The other man, apparently the one in charge walked up.

"You don't even know," he said, "how long I've been after you, kid."

"Look, asshole," I put emphasis on the word, "You must have me confused with another kid. I don't know you or your friend."

The man grabbed my cheeks, "You've got quite a mouth, kid. But I know it's you."

He explained to me that he'd been hired by somebody to kidnap me. That part I pretty much figured out on my own, but I wondered who had hired him. He didn't say who his employer was, but he said that the plan was to hold me for a ransom. I wanted to say that he was SOL on that because nobody would pay a ransom for me, but with him holding my cheeks, it was impossible to talk. He looked me up and down, which felt creepy.

"You know," he said, "now that I have a chance to get a good look at you, you're kinda cute for a kid. I think I might have to have a little fun with you before we get the ransom."

He laughed. I wanted to kick his fucking perverted face in. I brought up a leg, but he grabbed it. He said I was 'feisty' and that he 'liked that'. I was getting more disgusted by this creep every time he opened his mouth. He brought his mouth closer to mine and I thought he was actually gonna kiss me, but not a second later, his grip loosened and he fell to the ground. When the creep hit the ground, I saw Gon standing there with a broken board he probably picked up from an alleyway.

"Get the fuck away from my friend!" He shouted.

I was surprised. Mostly because I'd never heard Gon swear before, but also because nobody had ever helped me when I was in danger before. The man holding me let go and I fell on my butt. Gon threatened the man with the board and he ran away like a pussy. If he had a tail, I was sure it'd be between his legs.

"Are you alright, Killua?" Gon asked as he dropped the board and helped me up.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my butt, "My ass is a bit sore, though."

We started on our way to school again, leaving the perverted old man unconscious on the ground. I didn't care what happened to him next, as long as he left me alone. Our walk was in silence for a while. It gave me time to think about what had just happened. Gon had essentially just saved my life… He had just saved my life and I hadn't thanked him!

_What the fuck is wrong with me!_ I scolded myself internally, and then said, "Gon, uh… thanks."

"Eh?" Gon asked, "For what?"

"For what you did back there," I said, "You just saved my life."

"Oh," he said, "Don't mention it! If I was in the same position, you would do the same thing for me!"

"I would?" I was surprised, again, but by his words this time. "H-how do you know that?"

"Because," he said, "you're my friend. And that's what friends do when they're in trouble." He paused, as if thinking about something and then continued, "By the way, that's another five chocolates."

I stopped and Gon kept walking. I thought about what he had said. I knew that Gon was my friend, but if he was in the same situation I was, would I really stick my neck out for him? Could I really save his life? All my life, I'd been taught that people were always expendable so the thought of actually helping somebody when their life was in danger was something new to me. But, Gon had said something else, hadn't he?

"H-hey!" I called as I ran to catch up to him, "What do you mean 'another five chocolates'?"

We argued about whether or not I should pay for Gon saving my life. I argued that it was unfair to have to pay for something I never asked for. Gon's argument was that if he hadn't been there, something bad would have happened to me. I said I could handle myself, but Gon didn't believe it. It was like that all the way to school.

By the time we got to school, we had gone over all the points there were to go over. Gon ended up winning the argument, which cost me another chocolate. When I reached my locker, I paused. I knew that once I opened it, all the paper hearts and stuff would fall out. I opened it cautiously.

I closed my eyes, expecting the flood to come. To my surprise, once I had my locker open, nothing fell out. I opened one eye, cautiously, to see if there actually was something in there. There was, but nothing was coming out. I breathed a sigh of relief and took a card that was on top.

Apparently, that one card was what was holding everything in. As soon as it was removed, I was washed away in a wave of valentines. Only my hands and feet were sticking out from my paper grave. Gon laughed as I motioned for him to help me out. He grabbed my arm and pulled and I sat up.

I gasped for air, "God! I think there's even more than last year!"

Gon continued laughing. I didn't think it was _that_ funny that I got buried once again. I told Gon to shut up and I went through the valentines to see which ones had chocolates that I would have to give up. Gon opened his locker and his laughter stopped. I looked up at him.

"Gon?" I said, "I-I didn't mean it literally."

I managed to get out of the blanket of valentines that covered my legs. I looked over Gon's shoulder to see what the matter was. What I saw surprised me. Gon's locker was empty. Not a single valentine was to be found in his locker.

I tried to cheer him up by saying the valentines meant for him were probably not finished yet. That they'd be in his locker by lunch. This seemed to work, but the bell rang before I could make sure. I put my valentines back in my locker and headed off to class, telling Gon to cheer up.

Even though I told Gon to cheer up, however, it weighed down on my mind all morning. Why wouldn't anybody want to give Gon a valentine? I just didn't understand it. Was he just so unpopular that nobody wanted to give him one? No, that couldn't be it.

Gon was my friend. We hung out all the time, pretty much. I was basically the most popular kid in school. So, by that logic, Gon should be just as popular as me, right? So, then, why was it that he didn't get any valentines?

I rubbed my head an practically shouted, "Graaaah! It just doesn't make any sense!"

The whole class turned to look at me. I felt stupid. The teacher told me I should pay better attention to what she was saying in order to make sense. She told me to go stand in the hall for a little bit. I got up and walked out to the hall while the class laughed at me.

While I was out in the hall, I racked my brain again trying to figure out why Gon hadn't gotten a valentine. I couldn't think of a reason because trying to hurt my brain. I figured if I could figure out why Gon hadn't gotten a valentine, I could at least figure out a solution. At one point, I wondered why I was obsessing over this, but I dismissed the thought, telling myself it was what Gon would do if I didn't get one. Then, I thought of the perfect solution: I'd give Gon one of my valentines!

I snuck away from class and ran to my locker. I opened it, thankful that it was too full to empty its contents onto me. I knew I had to be quick because Gon wasn't around to help me out if I got buried again. I grabbed the biggest valentine I could see and closed my locker. I let out a sigh of relief.

I ran back to class, making sure to stay quiet as I approached. When I was back to my original position in the hall, the teacher opened the door. I hid the valentine quickly before the door opened all the way. If the teacher saw I had gone away from class, she'd have me stay after school. The teacher made me promise not to have any more outbursts while she was talking and I agreed.

She let me back in to class and told me everyone was reading in their textbooks. She told me the page numbers to read. When I got back to my desk, I took out my textbook and opened up to them. Except, I didn't read the textbook. I took out the valentine that I took from my locker and read it, just to see whose heart I was breaking. (Not that I cared, or anything.)

'Killua-sama', it read, 'My love for you is like,' a scratched word, 'made from the deepest pits of fire.' The hell kind of valentine is this? 'Please be my love on this special day.' More scratches that I can only assume were threats if I didn't comply with this crazy bitch, 'With LOVE' apparently, she felt the need to emphasise the word. No name.

I was confused at the words this secret admirer of mine chose. I also wondered just what she chose to scratch out. Was it a threat against me if I didn't be this person's valentine? Or was it a confession of undying love? Either way, I didn't care.

All I cared about, and was thankful for, was that she was dumb enough to write it in pencil. I took an eraser and erased most of what was written on the valentine. I thought I had erased all of it, but I left just one word and I didn't know why. I took my own pencil and started writing my own message to Gon. When I was done, I didn't remember exactly what I wrote, because the teacher was walking by so I had to hide it and pretend like I was reading.

I never got a chance to look over what I had written before lunch because the teacher sprang a pop quiz on what we had just read. I had to actually read everything fast so I could answer at least some of the questions on the quiz. The teacher said we had until the lunch bell rang to do the quiz. Thankfully, most of the questions were easy enough that only light reading could get you the answers. Some questions, however, required you to actually pay attention to what you were reading so, for those, I just guessed.

The bell rang for lunch and the teacher collected the quizzes. She dismissed the students as their quiz was picked up. I remembered I had the valentine hidden in my desk so before the teacher came to collect my quiz, I took the valentine and hid it where I had it before I came in to class. When she came to pick up my quiz, she dismissed me and I left to meet Gon at the cafeteria.

When I got to the cafeteria, Gon wasn't there. I decided to get my food and find a table to sit at. At the table, I thought about how I was going to give Gon his valentine. I went through several situations in my head, all of which seemed stupid. When Gon finally came to the table, he seemed just as sad as he had this morning.

"Gon," I said, "What's wrong?"

"I just checked my locker, Killua," he said, "Nothing new was in there."

"What?" I asked, feigning shock. I'd figured there wouldn't be anything new, though it still didn't make sense. I said, "Hey, come on, don't let it bother you."

"It's not bothering me," he said, "It's just that, well, you get so many of them."

"What, so you're jealous?" I asked.

He nodded a little bit. I couldn't help but laugh. I never thought that Gon would get jealous, especially of me. Gon's glaring made me stop laughing. I figured this was as good a time as any to give Gon his valentine, so I took it out from its hiding place and handed it to him.

"Uh, here," I said.

"Eh? What is it?" He asked. He looked at me and said, "You're blushing."

"I-I am not!" I said, looking away, "Now just take it already."

I felt him take the valentine away from my hand and he started reading, "'Gon, thank you for being my friend. I really enjoy all the times we hang out together. I like being with you; it's fun. LOVE Killua.' Ki-Killua, I-I don't know what to say."

"W-wait," I said, "L-love!? Does it really say that!? Let me see!"

I reached for the card, but Gon pulled it away from my reach. I leaned in to grab it, but he held it up. As I tried to reach for it, he switched hands. I reached for the hand it was in, only for him to change hands again. When I tried to reach for it again, he leaned his head into mine and I felt his lips touch mine.

"Gah!" I said as I shot back, "What the hell, Gon? What was that?"

"It was a kiss," he said.

"I know _that_, you idiot!" I said, "Why did you do it?"

"Because…" he trailed off and looked away, his face turning red, "I-I love you, too, Killua."

"Eh?" I wondered.

"I love you, Killua," he said, "And not just as a friend. I… I think my love is much more than that."

"Gon," I said, "you're starting to scare me, here."

"Killua," he said, "I know you love me in that way, too. This valentine is proof of that. So why, when I finally know you feel the same way about me as I do about you, do you say I'm scaring you?"

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I thought Gon would get up and start running out of the cafeteria in tears. It sure seemed like he was about to break down and cry. I did the only thing I could think of that would stop Gon from crying.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in close to my body. As I comforted him, I looked around to see if anybody was watching. The whole situation was new to me. I wasn't sure what I should say. I wasn't even sure if I really did feel the same way about Gon as he felt about me.

"Killua," Gon said, snuggling up close to my chest, "tell me that you love me."

"I…" I started, "I…"

All I could do was trail off. Did I really love Gon? I had to think really hard about that. Harder than when I was doing schoolwork. Did I actually love Gon more than just a friend?

I thought about when we first met. How all I saw at first was his open legs. I thought about sharing my chocolates with him. All the times I slept over at his house. And all the times he did something that embarrassed me. So, did I really love Gon? More than just a friend?

"I…" I continued, "I do."

"Huh?" Gon said, looking up at me.

"I love you, too, Gon." I confirmed.

I looked into his eyes and saw something new there. Or, perhaps it was something that was there before, but I was seeing it in a new way. I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that I had new feelings for Gon and that he felt the same way. The next thing I knew, Gon's lips had found mine again and we kissed for about a minute.

==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==

**End of Part 4**

==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: Again, I'm sorry that this is not the last part. I'm also sorry for this part being solely a flashback. It's just that, after I had ended the flashback, I wanted what happens next to be a separate part. So, what's so important that I need to have a Part 5? You'll just have to find out next week. When will it be released? I don't know. Hopefully it'll be before next Saturday, but you never know.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==


	5. Part 5

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: So, here is part 5. Unfortunately, it is not the last part. I was originally planning this to be the final part, but I decided to split it up. Also, I kind of lied when I said they weren't going to have sex. So, yeah. Full warning here, this part takes advantage of the M rating. So will the next part. As for why I decided to put the sex scene in, well, it was a nagging voice in the back of my head (no, not you, Butterfree) and I guess I decided to challenge myself, as this is the first M-rated story I've written. So, enjoy, I guess.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

**Part 5**

I had done nearly everything on the list the teacher gave to me. I cleaned the chalkboard, I hit the chalk brushes together to clean them and I made sure each desk was lined up with the next. I also made sure each desk was cleaned off, with no garbage in it. It was so boring, but I only had a few things left to do and then I could be with Gon.

The next thing on the list that I had to do was write out ten interesting facts about the 'Tuna Isle' from this morning. Like that place had that many interesting facts, or any at all. I just wrote down ten random things from the textbook. I doubted the teacher would question on whether or not I actually found them interesting. If she did, I'd just say they were.

With that done, I had to write a make-up test for something we covered last month. I was sick when the test was written. Gon's aunt had gone out of town one day and I decided to sleep over. Instead of doing the normal, logical thing and order out, Gon insisted on cooking. It's not that the food didn't taste bad, it's just I think he put in the wrong ingredients. Having a second helping forced on me didn't help that much, either.

The test itself was pretty easy. Most of what I remembered covering from the last couple weeks was just continuations of this. So, I was able to get that done in no time. The last thing on the list, however, was a test for something we hadn't covered in class yet. There was no way I'd be able to do it. God, I just wished I could be with Gon. This stupid detention was going on for too long, in my opinion.

"Killua." Gon's voice said.

Great. Now I was hearing Gon's voice. I really had been in detention for too long. I thought I was going crazy from being away from Gon. I wondered why it was starting now when I'd been away from him for longer than this before.

"Killua." Gon's voice again.

Why was it that I had heard it twice? And why was it that the second time seemed closer? If I was going crazy, then I guess it'd make sense for me to hear it more than once, but closer? I turned my head out of curiosity. Standing just after the first column of desks was actually Gon.

"G-Gon!" I said, standing up, "I thought you said you were gonna wait for me."

Gon smiled a stupid smile and said, "I, uh.. Got bored. Hehe. So, uh, I came looking for you."

"You know," I said, "you can't visit someone when they're in detention."

"I know," he said.

He didn't move for a second and I said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get over here."

Gon scrambled to a start as he walked over to where I was. We greeted each other in our usual way. We kissed with our tongues exploring the other's mouth in new ways and, if you can believe, new areas. I had to reposition my mouth on his a few times to find a better spot for my tongue. After a while, we broke our greeting and Gon sat on a desk that he pulled over to mine while I took my seat.

"So, what are you dong?" He asked.

"Something that hasn't even been covered, yet." I answered.

"Eh?" He said, "Then how are you supposed to know what it is?"

"My thoughts, exactly, Gon." I said.

We stared at the piece of paper on my desk. I wasn't sure if either of us were trying to figure out what it was that it was asking or if we were just expecting it to do a trick. Either way, it got boring. My eyes shot towards Gon and back. I wanted to see what he was thinking without being too obvious about it.

"Ah," Gon said finally, "I've got it!"

"Eh?" I looked at him, "Got what?"

He explained the answer of the first question and how he had come to the conclusion. I listened, shocked. I wasn't too sure what I was more shocked about, though. The fact that Gon had solved something I couldn't or the fact that it actually made sense. Again, wasn't _I_ supposed to be the smart one in this relationship?

Looking at his mouth move as he explained everything was hypnotizing in a way. I didn't really know why, but I was mesmerized by his lips. The way they moved so very close together when he formed the words he was saying was something I would not have noticed before. And the way they move apart whenever he draws in a breath, it just seemed fascinating. I felt like I could just stare at them all day.

"Killua?" Gon's voice brought me back to reality, "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I said, "Uh, yeah. Yeah. It… uh… it sounds good."

"What's wrong?" Gon asked, "Do you not like my answer?"

"I-it's not that," I said, "It's just…um…come here."

He leaned in closer to me as if I was going to whisper a secret into his ear. However, my intention wasn't to tell him a secret. I put one hand behind his head and pulled it into mine, while he slid off of the desk, so our lips would meet. My tongue slid into his mouth and pinned his tongue down. As my tongue wrestled with his in his mouth, I started unbuttoning his shirt, as I had done at lunch.

When his shirt was unbuttoned, my hands explored his chest. They stopped at his nipples and I pinched them. I could tell Gon wanted to let out a moan, but he was unable to because my mouth was still on his, moving to new positions and only lifting off enough to pull in a breath. With his nipples in my fingers, I turned my hands to the outside and then to the inside a few times. As I broke the kiss a trail of saliva that connected our mouths followed and broke, falling to the bottom of our lips.

I put my head against Gon's and his cheeks turned bright red. He said, "Th-that was cheap, Killua. I wasn't ready."

I chuckled and said, "I know. That's exactly why I did it."

I kissed his mouth again in short bursts a few times before I moved to his chin. After kissing his chin, my mouth moved down to his neck and he let out a soft moan. My mouth continued its journey down his chin and to his chest. Following his shoulder to the left and down, I reached his nipple. I licked it a few times before putting my mouth over it.

"Ki-" Gon said as I sucked on his nipple, "Killua, I…" he trailed off, breathing heavily and I looked up at him. He continued, "I have a confession."

"Hm?" I asked, my mouth still occupied.

"Earlier," he said, "when I told you that Aunt Mito told me how to make you feel good." He paused before continuing, "It wasn't exactly true."

"Hm?" I asked, turning my head to one side.

"Well, it was true, but," he said as I made my way over to his other nipple, "but- ah- b-but I… I…" my mouth was over his right nipple now, "ah, I…"

I was getting impatient with this kid. I took my mouth off of his nipple and said, "Just spit it out already, Gon."

"I asked her how to do it!" He said, his face the shade of a tomato.

"Eh?" I asked.

"It's just that, as I said earlier," he explained, "it seemed like I was the only one that was getting to feel good. So, this morning, I asked Aunt Mito how I could make you feel good where only boys can feel good. Then she told me what to do."

Gon looked a little sad. I wondered if he thought I didn't like him anymore. I thought of ways I could cheer him up. I doubted kissing him would help, whether it was on the lips or on his chest. I only thought of one thing that might work.

I started undoing his pants and he said, "Ki-Killua, what are you-?"

"What does it look like?" I said, "I'm gonna make you feel good the same way you made me feel good."

"Bu-but…"

"No 'buts', Gon." I said as I pulled his pants down.

His member was already on its way to getting stiff, which surprised me a little. With the way he was acting, I would have thought I'd have to get it stiff by stroking it. However, by the time I got his pants down, it was already almost stiff. I looked up at him and he looked away, shyly. His face was pure red.

"Th-" he said, "That's why I didn't want you to take my pants off, Killua."

"But… why-" I started, not knowing how to phrase the question.

Gon apparently knew what I was going to ask because he said, "Whenever you kiss my body the way you do," he paused, "It… it gets me excited… down there."

"Is that so?" I asked with a mischievous tone.

"Ki-Killua?" Gon said, concerned, "What are you- ah!"

I cut him off by biting down on his right nipple. I made him moan even more by grinding my teeth together on it. My mouth closed on Gon's nipple and my tongue played with it for a little bit before I kissed my way down to his navel. I licked the outside and the inside, as I had done at lunch, and kissed it. Gon's member was really stiff now.

"Are you ready, Gon?" I asked.

Gon nodded as I took a hold of his member. I hesitated for a bit, out of nervousness. I hadn't done anything like this before so I wasn't exactly sure how to start. I remembered that Gon had licked mine when he started, so I figured I'd start the same way. I licked the underside of his member a couple times, as if I was licking ice cream, before moving on to each side of his member.

As I licked his member, Gon let out a few short moans, each one with more intensity than the last. With the way he was moaning, it seemed like he was about to shoot, but I knew he wouldn't do that so soon. I licked around the head and Gon moaned some more. I kind of wished he didn't moan so loud, but at the same time, I knew that nobody would hear him. When I took his member fully into my mouth, I moved my mouth back and forth on it a few times and Gon moaned really loud.

"Ah, Ki-Killua." Gon moaned, "Ah, g-good. Ah."

Gon put his hands on my head as I picked up my speed. With each time I took his member out, I brought it back in in less time. Every time that Gon moaned, I felt like I had to pick up the speed. As if on their own, my hands explored around Gon's lower body and eventually found his butt. I let one of my fingers slip into Gon's ass and he let out a yelp that quickly turned into a moan. I looked up and saw Gon's face like I had never seen it before.

_He really looks kind of cute with that perverted look on his face,_ I thought.

I put another finger in Gon's butt and moved both of them around as I sped up on moving back and forth along his member. Gon's breathing became short as he moaned even more. I could tell that Gon was really enjoying my fingers because he kept asking me to put another one in. I did so and he moaned. I moved all three fingers around inside his ass as it seemed as though Gon had stopped breathing.

"Ki-Killua," Gon said, breathless, "I… I'm gonna, ah, gonna…AH~!"

I felt Gon tighten as he shot into my mouth. At first, it went right down my throat and I stopped moving along his member. I figured the same thing happened to Gon, which is why he had stopped, so I continued to move along his member. The stuff that came out of Gon's member tasted funny. It was salty and smooth, almost like drinking salt water except it tasted better.

"Ah," I said as I took Gon's member out of my mouth, "I can see why you'd want to do that now, Gon."

"Y-yeah." Gon said.

"Hey, Gon," I said, "Could you turn around, please?"

"Eh?" He said, "Why?"

"There's something that I want to try," I said.

Gon turned around, cautiously, and leaned against the desk. I only remembered my fingers were in his ass when he started to turn. When he was leaning on the desk, I moved my fingers around in his ass one last time and then pulled them out. They didn't move too far, though, because I put both hands on his butt cheeks and moved them to the outside. Gon wondered what I was doing and I answered by licking his butt hole, which made him yelp in surprise again. I continued licking him, with my tongue actually going inside him a couple times, which made his surprise turn into pleasure again.

My tongue explored inside of him for a little while before I took it out. Admittedly, it tasted better than I thought it would at first. I stood up and put my fingers inside of him again. Gon moaned again as my fingers explored his insides. I leaned my body in toward him to whisper into his ear.

"Gon," I said, "I'm gonna put my member inside of your ass, alright?"

He looked at me in surprise and said, "Ki-Killua, ah! I-if we get caught doing this, we'll both be expelled."

"Nobody's gonna catch us, Gon," I assured him, "The only teacher left in the school is probably passed out in the Teacher's Lounge."

"Well," Gon said, hesitating, "A-alright, Killua. You can do it."

I kissed him quickly before moving behind him again. I took my fingers out of his ass and unzipped my pants. I took out my member and placed it at the entrance of my best friend. I hesitated a little, thinking to myself that I was about to take away Gon's virginity. I was actually about to have sex with probably the only person who really ever cared about me.

"I-" I began, "I'm gonna put it in now, okay?"

"Okay," Gon said.

There was something in his voice. It kind of sounded like urgency; like he wanted me to stop talking and just put it inside of him. No, Gon may be a horny idiot at times, but he's not that horny. … I don't think. Honestly, it was really hard to tell with him.

I started to put my member inside of Gon's ass. It was really tight so I couldn't get it in very far. However, I kept pushing myself in while sounds escaped from Gon's mouth. Soon, my member was all the way inside of him. I waited a bit so Gon's ass could get used to my member.

_It__'__s so warm,_ I thought as I pulled my member out a ways, _like his mouth._ _Urg, and tight. I hope it__'__ll loosen up soon._

Like when Gon had my member in his mouth, I didn't take it out all the way. I pushed it back in slowly, so I wouldn't hurt Gon. As I took it out and pushed it back in, I could feel Gon's ass loosening with each time. Pretty soon, I started to pick up speed. Each time I brought it out, I went faster putting it back in.

"Ah, Gon," I said, "Your ass feels so good. Ah."

As I started to go faster, I had to lean over Gon and wrap my arms around him. I soon found that my body couldn't go any faster, despite me wanting it to. At this point, I barely brought my member out of his ass; just enough to push it in again. Through my moans, I called out his name. Through his moans, he called mine.

I felt the sensation I had felt earlier, when Gon had my member in his mouth. I ignored it and kept pushing my member into his ass. I didn't want to stop because it felt so good. Not even when the sensation got bigger, did I want to stop. I didn't think that Gon would've wanted me to stop either.

"Ah, ah," I could only from these few words as I pushed my member into Gon's ass, "Gon. Gon! Ah, I- I love you, Gon. Gon!"

"Ki-Killua!" Gon answered back with the few words he could say, "I- ah- love you, too- ah- Killua!"

"G-Gon," I said as the sensation grew to something I couldn't ignore, "I… I can't hold it much longer."

"It's" he said, "a-ah-lright, Killua. You can- ah- do it i-in my a-aah-ss."

I found myself going faster, even though I thought I couldn't go any faster. I said, "Gon! I-I'm gonna do it. I-I'm gonna… ah, gonna, ah- AH~!"

I leaned back, pushing my member all the way into Gon's ass. We both moaned in pleasure as my stuff shot into his butt. I leaned over Gon again as everything that came out of me filled his ass. I thought I had to keep my member in his ass so none of it would spill out onto the floor. I was so exhausted, it felt like I was gonna fall asleep on Gon's back.

"Gon," I said, through heavy breaths, "Was that… fun?"

"Yeah," he said, through equally heavy breaths, "it was. What about you, Killua?"

"Eh?"

"Did you have fun?"

I took my member out of his ass and put it back in my pants. I asked, "What kind of a stupid question is that?"

Gon laughed as he pulled his pants up. He said, "I know. I just wanted to ask. You wouldn't have come if it wasn't fun. But uh…"

"But what?"

"Did you have to be so rough?" Gon asked, "It was only my first time."

"It was my first time, too, you know," I argued, "Besides, that wasn't rough. If you want rough, I can do it again."

"No!" Gon said, "No, uh, it's fine. Really."

"Uh-huh," I said, disbelieving, "Well, I'd better finish this stupid test so I can get out of here." I sat back down on my chair and pulled it up to my desk. I turned my head to Gon and said, "If you want, you can stay and keep me company. Or, you can just wait by the front doors and I'll be out as soon as I can. Though, if you stay, I can't make any promises not to kiss you the way that gets you excited."

Gon blushed and hit me on the head, saying, "Killua! You pervert!"

I stood up and returned the hit, saying, "That hurt, you idiot! Can't you take a joke?" I sat back down and continued, "God! So, are you staying or not?"

There was no thought behind Gon's next words, "I'll stay."

I turned my attention back to the piece of paper on my desk and said, "Okay, so… What did you say the answer was?"

Gon explained his answer to me once more and together we did all of the questions. I noticed that Gon didn't sit down the rest of the time we were there. I wondered if it was normal for what we just did or if I really did do it too hard. I wanted to question if his butt felt alright, but I didn't get the chance. Gon was just focused on helping me do this test so I could get out of here soon.

When all the questions were answered, I rearranged the desk the Gon had pulled over and went to get the teacher. Gon followed me outside the class and I told him to wait by our lockers because it wouldn't take long to follow up with the teacher. When I got to the Teacher's Lounge, my teacher was just coming out. I guess I surprised her because she jumped when she saw me. She said that she was just going to check on how I was doing.

"Did you need help with anything?" She asked.

"Nope," I said, "I'm done."

"Oh?" She said, "Then you don't mind if I check your work?"

We went back to the classroom. She inspected the desk arrangements, making sure they were lined up properly. She checked the chalkboard and chalk brushes, to confirm they were clean. She looked over my tests and told me a few of my answers on the second test were wrong. I was about to defend myself saying we hadn't covered the subject, but she said it was only natural that they were wrong and that I'd learn more about them when we did cover the subject.

"But, it looks like you did pretty well here, Killua," she said, "Okay, you can go home now."


	6. Part 6

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: As I said in the Author's Note in the last part, this part will once again take advantage of the M rating. So, enjoy!  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

**Part 6**

I celebrated on the inside. Though, I might have let a little bit of my excitement show through because I ran out of the room and down to where mine and Gon's lockers are. I grabbed some stuff from my locker, telling Gon we can finally leave. We left school, running down the street. I looked over to Gon and saw him looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

Gon was about to say something, but instead shook his head and said, "It's nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" I asked, "C'mon, tell me."

Gon thought about it again, but again shook his head and said, "No, it's nothing. Really."

I grabbed his arm and swung him up against a wall. I put my lips on his and forced my tongue into his mouth. It wrestled with his again and explored every inch of the inside of his mouth. While I kissed Gon, I started undoing his shirt again. His hands tried to stop me at first, but I put them back at his side each time.

Once I got his shirt unbuttoned, I broke the kiss to move to his cheek and then his chin and his neck. I kissed every part of his neck as my hands explored his chest, finding their way to his nipples. I rubbed his nipples before pinching them. I kissed my way down to his chest while rubbing his nipples between my thumb and finger.

"Ki-llu-ah~" Gon said, "I thought you said you didn't like doing this in public."

"I don't," I said, "But right now, it's necessary."

"Necessary? What do you-" I kissed his right nipple, "Ah! Ki-Killua, stop! Y-you know how I get when you do that."

I licked the nipple and said, "Uh-huh. I know. And I have no problems relieving you of that if I need to."

"But- but why are you doing this?" Gon asked.

"Because," I bit down on his nipple, "You won't tell me what's on your mind."

I closed my mouth around the nipple and started sucking on it. I knew the only way to make Gon talk was to embarrass him. The best way I found of doing that was to pleasure him in the open. I'm sure there were other ways, but I was only good at pleasuring him. The people passing by, I knew would have mixed reactions to this; most would be embarrassed and look away, others would stop and stare curiously, and the rare few would actually encourage it on secretly wanting it to go further. Luckily, we got the people in the second category.

"Ki-Killua~" Gon said, "Stop already!" I didn't stop, I just sucked on it harder. Gon continued, "Alright, Killua, alright! I'll talk!"

I stopped and said, "I knew you'd say that." I turned to the crowd of about ten people and said, "What the hell are you looking at?! Huh?! Beat it!"

The people in the crowd jumped and walked away, embarrassed. I turned back to Gon, who had just finished buttoning his shirt up. I figured the best place to get Gon to tell me what he was thinking was right here, just because I could kiss him again easily. I put my hand on the wall to prevent Gon's escape. I asked him to tell me what he was thinking.

"Well," he started, "I was thinking that maybe I… I-I could… um… put my member in your ass sometime."

"That's it?" I asked, "Gon, you really are an idiot."

"I am not!" He shot back with fire in his eyes.

"Gon," I said, "You know that I would let you do anything to me that you let me do to you. So there really is no point in wondering about something like that."

Gon nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," I said, "I'm always right. Now, let's get going."

"Killua," Gon grabbed my arm, "I can't move."

"Eh?" I asked, "Why not?"

I looked and saw he was holding his pants. My first thought was that he had to pee, but then I remembered that he gets excited when I kiss his body. I also remembered that I had just said that I was willing to help him relieve it. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby alley.

"God, Gon" I said as I unzipped his pants, "You gotta learn to control yourself." I pulled his member out and started stroking it. I continued, "This is the only time I'm gonna do this for you outside. You got that?"

"Ah," Gon said, "Y-yeah. Ah, Killua?"

"Yeah?"

"Mm, faster." My hand quickened and Gon said, "Ah. Ah. Ki-Killua? Kiss me?"

"You gotta be joking," I said, "This isn't enough for you?"

"Please?" He pleaded.

The way he looked at me was new. His eyes were big and brown. It felt like he was sapping my willpower, forcing me to bend to his. I didn't think I liked this new look. It felt like I was looking into the eyes of a puppy dog.

I knew that I couldn't resist that look for long, but I tried my best. Eventually, I gave in and just kissed him. This time, I allowed his tongue into my mouth as mine went into his. As our tongues explored and battled in each other's mouth, my hand quickened in its pace on Gon's member. I didn't give him the time to moan, however, as my mouth moved to find better positioning on his.

_I am so gonna kill you, _I thought,_ for making me do this._

Like it had a mind of it's own, my hand went even faster on Gon's member. I could tell Gon was struggling to keep himself composed because his tongue was getting slower in my mouth. Eventually, he had to let out moans that were muffled because my mouth wouldn't depart from his. As my hand moved faster, his moans became shorter. When his moans couldn't get any shorter, he let out one long moan and he shot his stuff all over my hand.

As I felt his stuff pouring out of his member and onto my hand, I broke the kiss. I said, "Ugh, gross! Now my hand is all sticky. God!"

"Ehehe," Gon said, "Sorry, Killua." He put his member back in his pants and continued, "Well, I gotta get going home. Aunt Mito is probably worried."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed him with my other hand and said, "Where do you think you're going? I helped you, now you gotta help me."

"Okay!" There was way too much excitement in his voice.

He turned around and reached for my pants, but I slapped his hand away saying, "Not there, you idiot!" I held up my sticky hand to his face, "Here!"

"Eh?" He asked, "You want me to eat my own-"

"Yes, I do!" I said, "After all it's _you__'__re_ fault this happened."

"But," Gon countered, "you were the one that got me excited when you kissed my that way."

"Because," I countered his counter, "you wouldn't tell me what you were thinking. Now here!"

I pushed my hand toward his face and he leaned back. The look on his face was a mixture of disappointment, probably because I didn't need help down there, and uncertainty. I wondered if he didn't think I was serious. When I pushed my hand toward his face again, he grabbed my wrist. He hesitated for a second.

"You're mean, Killua," he said.

"Just do it already," I said, "you big baby."

Gon let out a small moan before he forced his head toward my hand. He licked my palm, going from my wrist to my fingers, in rows. Each time he did that, I had to hold in a laugh because his tongue tickled. He took each of my fingers into his mouth, sucking each one separately and licking in between. He then licked the back of my hand the same way he had my palm, except going from my fingers to my wrist.

When he had cleaned my hand, he shuddered. I said, "Oh, come on. It couldn't have been that bad."

"No, not really," he said.

"Then what's with the shudder?"

"It's just," he paused, "I don't really like the taste of your hand."

I didn't know how to react to this. Should I be offended? Should I laugh? Was Gon trying to be funny? I just went with my default reaction to everything Gon does; I hit him on the head.

"Ow…" Gon said, "Why'd you do that?"

"Never mind," I said, "Let's just go."

We walked out of the alleyway and started walking down the street again. Normally, we would pass by my house, without Gon knowing it was my house, but I saw some people standing in front of the gate. People that I recognized as two of the goons that visited regularly. If they saw me walking by, my connections to the mafia would be known to Gon. I cursed inwardly and suggested to Gon that we take a little detour.

"Eh?" Gon asked, "A detour?"

"Yeah," I said, "See a different part of the city that we don't normally see."

"But isn't your house along this road?" Gon asked, "I see you walking on this road almost every day."

"Oh," I said, "Well, yeah, but I thought I could hang at your place for a little bit before I went home."

"Um…" Gon began.

"Unless you don't want me to hang out with you," I said, "That's fine. I was maybe gonna let you do whatever you wanted to do to me today. But if you don't want to, I understand."

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Gon all red. I knew he was imagining all sorts of things to do to me. He wouldn't be able to resist my offer. I knew that when it came to dirty stuff, Gon was like putty; easily manipulated. And I just loved to tease him about it.

"N-now," Gon said, "I never said I didn't want you around, Killua. It's just that… um… I'm not sure how Aunt Mito would take it."

I glared at him in disbelief. Did he really expect me to buy his story? His Aunt would probably be so overjoyed that her 'little Gon' had finally lost his virginity that she would faint on the spot. Either that, or make us tell her exactly how it happened in every detail. Or she would probably force us to do it again so she could watch.

I was going to say something about it, but a voice I recognized all too well spoke from behind me, saying, "Kill."

I turned around with a start to see my oldest brother standing there with his vacant expression. I put my hand over my chest to steady my heartbeat and said, "Gah! What the hell, Illumi?"

"I'm sorry, Kill," he said with no sympathy in his voice, "Did I frighten you?"

"No," I said, "you just startled me, is all."

"Hm." He said, keeping his eyes fixed on me, "Well, I thought you should know that Father wants to speak with you. I don't know what it's about, but you better not keep him waiting." He turned his gaze to Gon. "Who is this?"

"I'm Killua's b-" I put my hand over Gon's mouth.

"Buh-" I tried to finish Gon's sentence, "buh- best schoolmate. Yeah. He helps me out a little with my schoolwork. Hehe." I leaned in and whispered in Gon's ear, "Ix-nay on the oyfriend-bay."

Illumi looked at me again and said, "Kill, you should not need help."

"Oh, did I say he helps me?" I said, "I meant, I help him out with his schoolwork. Yeah. Hehe. Anyway, he had to stay after school today because he couldn't finish this one thing, so I helped him out. I was just walking with him to make sure he got home safely." I took my hand off of Gon's mouth and said, "Well, I guess you'll have to walk the rest of the way by yourself. Sorry."

Gon blinked in confusion. I gave him a look that said, 'I'll explain later' and he said, "O-okay. See you in class, Killua."

When Gon walked off, Ilumi gave him one last look. I walked home, but Ilumi stayed behind. When I got inside my house, I went right to my father's meeting room. I knocked on the door and a goon working for one of the Godfathers opened it. He blocked my entrance into the room.

"Go away, kid," the goon said, "we're busy in here."

My father's figure appeared behind the man and said, "Killua, come in."

The man at the door jumped and moved out of the way, letting me in. I took a seat at the very back of the room. The goon at the door closed it and Father continued his meeting with the Godfather. I couldn't tell which one it was, because all I saw was the back of his head. After a short while, the Godfather and my father both stood up, shook hands out of respect and the Godfather left with his goon.

Once the door was closed again, Father said, "Killua."

"Y-yes, Father?" I tried not to sound as scared as I felt.

"Come," Father said as he sat down in his chair, "pull up a chair and sit by me."

I did as he asked. Aside from being the most influential man in York New City, he was also the strongest. If he wanted, he could rip anybody apart with his bare hands. I was always told to not get him angry or else he'd turn into a monster. I never believed anybody who told me because, since I'd never seen my father get angry, I didn't think he could get angry.

"Killua," Father said, "I've heard that you have been sneaking out of the house a lot since last year. I didn't have any problems with this, until today. A trusted associate informed me that he saw you… doing things," he paused to emphasize the next part, "With another boy. Now, instead of making assumptions and jumping to conclusions, I wanted to hear it straight from you. Tell me, Killua, and be honest. Is this true?"

I swallowed hard. I wasn't sure what I should say to him. If I did tell him the truth, I wasn't sure he wouldn't just rip my head off. If I told him a lie, I wasn't sure he'd believe me. I was trapped in a corner. I felt my father's eyes staring down at me.

"It-" I began, "It's true, Father. I was doing those things with that boy."

"Hm…" Father said, pretending to be thinking, "And is this the boy?" I looked up at my father as he said louder, "Illumi."

I turned my head around to the door as it opened. Illumi stepped in, dragging Gon by the arm. Gon was struggling against Illumi's grasp. It seemed like he was alright, though, which made me relieved. I was afraid that Gon would have been badly beaten.

"Gon!" I said.

Gon stopped struggling for a second and said, "Killua!" He tried to run towards me, but Illumi pulled him back.

"Well, Killua?" Father said, "Is this the boy?"

"Yes, Father," I said, "This is the boy. But you don't understand-"

I turned to look at my father, but I was met by his cold stare. He said, "And what don't I understand, Killua?"

"I…" I decided to tell them my feelings, "I love him."

"You love this boy?" Father asked.

He looked at Illumi and nodded. Illumi nodded back. From a holster Illumi keeps around his waist, hidden by his shirt, he pulled a gun and held it at Gon's head. I protested, but Father cut me off with his stare. The look he gave me froze me in place; I couldn't move and I couldn't talk.

"Are you willing to let this boy die," Father asked, "for your love?"

"No, Father, I-" Father's unchanged eyes stopped my words.

"So," Father reasoned with me, "you are willing to die for this boy?"

I couldn't say anything. Father nodded toward Illumi again. Illumi nodded back and turned his gun toward me. My mind was thinking at a speed unimaginable by anybody. I knew if I didn't then we'd both be dead.

I swallowed hard and said, "Yes."

"What was that?" Father asked, "I couldn't hear you, Killua. Are you willing to die for this boy?"

"Yes, Father!" I shouted at my father's eyes, "I am willing to die if it means Gon lives!"

"Then…"

Father raised his hand to Illumi. I closed my eyes, hearing the clicking of Illumi's gun. It was strange. I knew I was about to die, but I didn't feel scared. I heard Gon screaming my name, his voice breaking.

"… He has my blessing."

My eyes fluttered open. I was confused. What did my father just say? I looked at Father's face and saw that it had softened; his eyes were no longer cold. I looked over to Illumi as he was putting his gun away.

Gon broke free of Illumi's grasp. Or, rather, Illumi let him go and he ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was still processing what had just happened. Was my family really okay that my love is a boy? Was my family really okay with me actually having a friend?

"Wh-" I started, "What?"

"In all my years," my father began, "in all the places I have travelled to, I have never seen anybody willing to risk their life for the one that they love. That, Killua, is the reason why I am allowing you to continue seeing this boy."

"Father," Illumi began, "you are absolutely sure about this?"

"Illumi," Father said, "You no longer need to be here. You have done your job."

For a moment, I thought I saw fear in Ilumi's expressionless face. He said, "Yes, Father."

When Illumi left the room, Father continued, "But, I will only allow this if you promise me to always be willing to throw your life away. Always think of his safety before your own. Can you promise me that, Killua?"

"Yes, Father," I said, "I can."

"And you," Gon stood up straight next to me and put his hand in mine as Father continued, "are you willing to do the same thing for my son that he has done for you this day?"

"Yes!" Gon said without hesitation.

Father seemed pleased with Gon's answer. He sent us out, saying he had other meetings to hold. I decided that since we were at my house, I might as well take Gon to my room. I sat him down on my bed and explained everything about my family. I watched his expression carefully as I told him, but there was no change.

"I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," I said, "After all, by being with me, you're putting yourself at risk from the mafia and its enemies."

"Killua," Gon said.

"Yeah?"

In an instant, Gon's mouth was pressed against mine. His tongue found passage through my lips and into my mouth. As it wrestled and fought in my mouth, I put my tongue into his mouth to do the same thing. Fighting, exploring, fighting, exploring; that is what it amounted to in the end. As our lips departed from each other, a trail of saliva broke apart and fell onto our chins.

"You worry too much," Gon said, continuing with his thought as if our kiss never happened, "I don't give a damn about the mafia or its enemies. All I care about is being with you because I love you."

"Gon," I said, "I love you, too."

Our lips found each other once again. As we sat there with out lips locked, I began to wonder. I wondered if Father really would have Gon or me killed. I wondered what it would have been like if Gon hadn't come to my rescue last year. However, I realized that none of that mattered right now because we were together. And I knew that we always would be.

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: And that concludes my second one-shot. I really was not expecting it to take this long. In fact, I really wasn't expecting it to _be_ this long! I thought: 'Okay, I'll do something for Valentine's Day and then get back to the Redux. And it won't take me very long.' Oi... This story was a pain to do at times, but I really wanted to get it done before I went back to my other stories because an 'on-going one-shot' kind of sounds like an oxymoron. In case you couldn't tell, I'm not very good at ending things. I had to think of the last paragraph for a while before I decided what to put. Anyway, I hope you liked reading and expect the next chapter of the Redux sometime next week. I gotta get back in the mindset of that story.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==


End file.
